total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Cameron and Tyler. Overview Despite being on opposite teams in Total Drama Returns to the Island, both Cameron and Tyler have grown to like each other and to become great friends. Eventually in the series, Tyler joins Cameron's alliance with Cody, Duncan, and Sky, to assure that he makes it far with his friends. Both Cameron and Tyler reach the merge in The Super Wi-Fi Spies, giving them more interaction throughout the game. Both have proven to be formidable players in challenges, as they both make the Final 3 together. Cameron ends up winning the last challenge, and as a reward gets to choose who to bring to the finale with him: either Sky or Tyler. He chooses Sky, saying that Tyler is a huge threat in the Final 2. Tyler has no hard feelings, but ends up voting for Sky to win instead of Cameron. Cameron and Tyler reunite in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. where they do carry out their friendship. However, they have less interactions due to being on different teams. However, once they merge, Cameron and Tyler form an alliance along with Samey to help further themselves in the game. However, after Heather manipulates the both of them, they start targeting each other. In Go Big or Go Home, Tyler wins immunity and the power to nominate two contestants for elimination, choosing Cameron and Heather. Tyler ultimately causes the elimination of Cameron, which ended up making Cameron get furious at both Heather and Tyler, ending their friendship. Despite not being friends anymore, Tyler feels awful for falling for Heather's villainous ways, and soon makes ammends with Cameron after himself being voted off. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Cameron and Tyler become friends as they congratulate each other on winning a point for their respective teams. In the end, Cameron is about to be voted out, but Tyler saves him by getting everyone to vote out Dave. Volleybrawl At the elimination ceremony, Cameron is seen rooting for Tyler, hoping that he isn't eliminated. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Tyler comforts Cameron when he loses a point in the challenge and assures him that it's okay. This makes Cameron happier and they become better friends. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train When Cameron is too sick to compete in the challenge, Tyler is seen worried about him. Topple on the Luck Players Tyler is very happy to see Cameron much better than last episode. Tyler asks if Cameron's team is alright after Chris shocks them with Electric Collars around their necks, and Cameron replies that he's fine. Cameron congratulates Tyler on winning the challenge in the end. Tyler was happy to see Cameron gain a Marshmallow at the Elimination Ceremony. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Tyler was amazed at the speed and strength Cameron had in the challenge as he won every round back to back for his team. Tyler congratulates Cameron on the win, and Cameron thanks Tyler in response. He hopes Tyler does not get eliminated at the Elimination Ceremony. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Tyler is still amazed that Cameron won the last challenge all by himself for his team. When the Final 10 find out that they have merged, both Cameron and Tyler are very happy and extremely proud of themselves. Before the challenge starts Chris throws a smoke pellet at the remaining contestants making them faint. Cameron is the first to faint, and Tyler is shocked before he faints himself. Throughout the challenge, Cameron and Tyler score points and both congratulate each other when they score one. Puzzle Riot Cameron wakes up feeling very happy, as he has two new contestants with him, Cody, and Duncan, being Noah and Tyler. Tyler is also very happy to be in a cabin with more than two people in it. At the challenge, Tyler had to mock Cameron's mother, this upsets Tyler a lot. Tyler soon apologizes in advance, which Cameron eventually forgives him. Throughout the challenge both Cameron and Tyler earn a decent amount of points being three points. But Noah ended up winning the challenge. Both, Cameron and Tyler congratulate him on the win. At the elimination ceremony, both Cameron and Tyler are deemed safe and are thrown marshmallows. Both Cameron and Tyler were also devastated when Lindsay was eliminated in the end. Lindsay and Tyler kissed their goodbyes and Cameron stood in awe. Korean Teaching or Learning Both Cameron and Tyler are extremely happy that they have made it to the final eight, with their friends. On the way to the challenge, both talk to each other, trying to get to know each other more. Tyler mentions how Cameron won a single challenge all by himself for his team. Cameron replied saying that he didn't know what came over him. At the challenge, Cameron ends up winning the challenge with Noah. Tyler congratulates them both on the win. When Tyler learns that the winners can choose someone to have immunity as well and have a Korean Dinner with them, Tyler was hope that it would be him that Cameron and Noah choose. When it is announced that they chose Tyler, Tyler runs up to them and hugs both of them, thanking them in the process. At the Korean Dinner, Cameron, Noah and Tyler discuss who they think should go home. They decide on Gwen because she was carried all the way to the final eight, and that she doesn't deserve a higher place. They also decide on Courtney as she is starting to become a tough player, and is very negative all over the place. At the elimination ceremony, their plan works, and Courtney and Gwen are eliminated together. Cameron&Noah&TylerChallenge.png|After Cameron and Noah won the challenge, they pick Tyler to join them at the reward and to have immunity. CameronNoahTylerGetFood.png|Cameron, Noah and Tyler enjoy their reward of a Korean Dinner. LindsayJoinsTylerAtReward.png|Because of Cameron and Noah picking Tyler, Lindsay cameo's. Supreme Chef Auto At the beginning of the episode, Cameron greets Tyler when he walks outside the cabin. Tyler yawns and gives a good morning. Both also congratulate Sky on being the last girl left in the competition. When the contestants get to the challenge area, Chris is waiting there with Lindsay. This makes both Cameron and Tyler very happy to see her again. Tyler immediately runs to Lindsay and started hugging and kissing her. Cameron stands watching in shock, then Cameron soon greets Lindsay, saying that Tyler missed her a lot. Throughout the challenge Cameron and Tyler are seen congratulating each other, whenever they scored a point for themselves. Later on, Tyler finds out that Cody is planning to get rid of him. This saddens Tyler a lot, which he gets Cameron and his alliance to vote out Cody the next time they get, as Cody wins immunity. But in a surprising twist Cody must give immunity away, making Cody give it to Sky. At the Elimination Ceremony, both Cameron and Tyler vote out Cody. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze Cameron and Tyler are seen congratulating each other when they win points for themselves. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler gets very mad at Cameron when he finds out that him, Duncan, and Sky voted out Tyler's best friend Noah. Cameron soon says sorry, making Tyler calm down and forgive him. Final Four Face Off! At the challenge, both Cameron and Tyler are very happy to see the other contestants. Tyler says to everyone that he is sorry to the people who he got eliminated. Which a lot of people, say they are rooting for Tyler to win. This alerts Cameron, as Tyler will be impossible to beat in a vote in the finale. This makes Cameron very determined to win the challenge. Throughout the challenge, both Cameron and Tyler are tied with the most points. But Cameron is awarded immunity, and the power to eliminate someone on the spot. Tyler tells Cameron that there will be no hard feelings if Cameron doesn't decide to choose him, and rather Sky for the finale. Cameron ends up choosing Sky, saying that Tyler is way too powerful in the finale and would almost definitely win the game in a landslide. Cameron apologizes, which Tyler says that he doesn't care, and says that they will always be friends. FinalFourHappy.png|Cameron and Tyler have reached the final four, and are super heppy about it. Cameron&Sky&TylerShocked.png|Cameron, Sky and Tyler are all shocked when Duncan quits the game. CameronEliminatesTyler.png|Cameron decides to eliminate Tyler for being a huge pyhsical threat and social threat. Totally Dramatic Finale! Tyler ends up voting for Sky to win instead of Cameron, as Tyler thinks that Sky is more deserving to win then Cameron. Tyler acknowledges Cameron for being a power house in the challenges, but stated that, if it wasn't for Sky's alliance with him, that he wouldn't be here. Total Drama Around the World Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions When all the contestants are called for a group meeting, Cameron the also greets Tyler, which Tyler greeted him right back. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty When Cameron arrives, covered in bruises, Tyler asks if he is ok. Tyler also tells him that he kinda looks very hurt. Tyler then tells Cameron and Heather that he is sorry to hear that they both are hurt. Tyler also states in the confessional that it is great to be competing with his friends again (including Cameron), but that competing with Lightning and Scarlett is the bad thing about returning to All-Stars. Tyler wishes luck to Cameron, Cody, Heather and Noah at the elimination ceremony. The Returning Record Holders Tyler congratulates Cody, Cameron, Heather, Sadie and Alejandro on their team victory. Trivia *Both were contestants on Total Drama Returns to the Island. **Both made the merge together, and reached the Final 3. *They have never been on the same team. **As Cameron was on the Killer Beavers, and Team Brains. **While Tyler was on the Screaming Ducks and Team Brawns. *Cameron caused Tyler's elimination in Final Four Face Off!, by choosing Sky to take to the Finale, instead of Tyler. * Both, along with Duncan, have never been eliminated in Total Drama Returns to the Island, by being voted off properly. ** As Tyler was automatically eliminated by Cameron ** And Cameron was finalist. * Both contestants appeared in every episode of Total Drama Returns to the Island. * Both contestants were in an alliance with Sky. ** Cameron and Sky ** Sky and Tyler * Both contestants have been on a team, that starts with the word "Killer" on it; Cameron being on the Killer Beavers, and Tyler on the Killer Bass. * Both contestants cameo-ed in Total Drama Around the World. * In Total Drama Returns to the Island, Cameron was the main protagonist, along with Sky, and Tyler was the main antagonist. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions Category:Conflicts